


Dean/The Darkness

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the fuck would THAT work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/The Darkness

He sank himself to the hilt in the void, his mind scrambling for anything that it felt like for comparison but the darkness wasn’t like smoke or cloud or silk. It was more like anger and how it would ball up tightly in his chest. Dean thought of destruction and apathy as the Darkness pressed against him, formless, shifting.

He closed his eyes, feeling the Darkness envelope him, begin to lift him from the ground and in an impossible way, Dean felt weightless. He turned and spun in the black swirls, the feel of chaos dancing across his naked skin, all the while enjoying the gentle tug and pulse around his cock. 

Dean moaned beautifully, as Dean does everything, his lips parting in a gentle pant, the Darkness puffing and gliding against Dean’s full and pouty bottom lip before slipping into his mouth, easy as a breath.

Dean reveled in the sensation of the void inside him, twisting around his tongue. He thought of cold rage as his mouth worked in what could have been a kiss, the vague taste of copper on his tongue. The Darkness tightened around his cock. Dean bucked his hips into the sensation.

Dean felt the Darkness at his hole, careful, tender, exploratory tendrils touching, pulling, curling into him. 

Dean moaned deep in his throat, deeper than the Darkness had reached, gathered in his mouth so dense it felt nearly solid, pressing into him in a way that Dean found pleasing.

Dean felt his hole flex, stretch, as Darkness entered him, and in that moment his mind cleared. He was nothing but a little glowing orb of happiness floating in the center of this black storm. 

The Darkness entered his mouth and nose, filling his lungs and stomach with weightless void, he could feel it tangle inside him the same way it pressed upon his skin. The Darkness pressed into his ass, moving inside him and Dean moved against it. The darkness wrapped around his cock and slithered it’s way into the tip, ghosting up the shaft internally, a feeling Dean had no comparison for.

Dean came, blissfully, as peacefully as is possible, each drop taken by the void before it could travel the length of his shaft. Dean sighed, his body falling into a relaxed state, and he smiled, contentedly as The Darkness consumed him.


End file.
